Vida de Akatsuki não é fácil!
by Taylla
Summary: Conta a história do dia a dia da mais amada organização criminosa, Akatsuki.
1. Quem és tu?

_**As pessoas sempre vêem os integrantes da Akatsuki como "os ninjas que traíram suas aldeias shinobis" ou "os que só querem saber de poder e de mais poder", mas não é bem assim, por isso eu resolvi escrever a "verdadeira história" desses ninjas, como eles são por dentro (figurativamente falando), e para vocês ficarem sabendo disso, eu vou contar como é ser um membro da Akatsuki, eu me disfarcei de uma shinobi super forte Taylla (quem nunca ouviu falar, é desenformado), que acabava de se tornar uma ninja renegada e foi procurar a Akatsuki para poder ser uma integrante. E é isso aí, brincadeiras a parte, vamos começar a história.**_

**Vida de Akatsuki não é fácil.**

**Capitulo 1: Quem és tu?**

Era um dia normal para os Akatsukis, eles estavam tomando café, na cozinha de sua modesta, linda e gigantesca casa – ou covil para quem achar melhor – a casa era realmente grande, tinha três andares, sem contar com o sótão e o porão, e cada membro tinha seu próprio quarto, decorado com o estilo e ritual deles.

Tudo estava acontecendo normalmente, até que...

- Me passa o pão ruivinho – fala Zetsu

- Toma – fala Sasori entregando o pão para ele

- Não vai querer o presunto também? – pergunta um loirinho, que olhava seu reflexo na faca.

- Você sabe muito bem barbie que eu não como carne e seus derivados – responde Zetsu com um olhar mortal – e vê se pinta o cabelo porque a raiz já esta aparecendo.

- O que você falou homem samambaia? – ele aponta a faca para Zetsu

- Deidara e Zetsu parem já com essa discussão, não quero saber de mais brigas entre vocês – fala o rapaz de olhos vermelhos

- Mas foi o Deidara que começou a brigar comigo – fala chorando lágrimas de clorofila.

- Não quero saber, e para com isso, você esta parecendo meu irmão com esse chororô todo.

- Vai acabar destruindo nossa reputação – o rapaz de cabelos cinza fala

- Pena que você não tem uma, né Hidan? – ri o moreno alto mascarado

- Cala a boca seu-

- Vamos parar com isso – fala a única moça a mesa – Zetsu – sorriso maléfico – aproveita e me passa o presunto – ela ri

- Até tu Konan, até tu – falava até ser interrompido pela campainha

Dimdimdim Dondondon Dimdimdim Dondondon (a campainha era da vila do som)

- Eu atendo – fala Itachi se levantando da cadeira

- Pode deixar que eu atendo, Tatá – o azulzinho levanta da mesa e vai em direção a porta.

Drrrrrreeeem (a porta era um pouco velha)

Kisame abre a porta – Quem é você? – ele olha uma menina parada a porta, ela era alta, cabelos pretos longos, com duas mechas na frente vermelha, roupa vermelha com detalhes em preto, e segurava duas malas. – Não queremos comprar malas.

- Eu não quero vender malas homem tubarão – fala a moça entrando na casa – Tudo legal? – segue até a cozinha – E aí rapaziada como vocês estão?

Todos pararam na mesma hora, e ficaram abismados.

- Quem é essa, Pain? – fala Konan olhando subitamente para Pain – É sua amiga?

- Não, eu nem a conheço – paralisado – nunca vi ser tão rubro-negra.

- Será que é mais um cobrador atrás de mim – Kakuso se esconde atrás da cadeira de Hidan – me esconde, me esconde! – apavorado

- Seja homem, mulherzinha – empurra a cadeira para trás sem se preocupar com Kakuso e se levanta da cadeira – deve ser apenas uma das minhas fãs – se aproxima da garota – Quer fotos ou autógrafos.

- Não, eu – ela responde, sendo depois interrompida por Hidan

- Espertinha você, aposto que quer os dois – sorrisinho no canto do rosto

- Eu não quero fotos e muito menos autógrafos –

- Hãm – Hidan a olha coma pequena lagrima no olho esquerdo – Isso nunca me aconteceu antes.

Ele vai para o cantinho emo da cozinha; enquanto isso Deidara e Sasori cochichavam

- Você não voltou a roubar estalinhos, né Deidara? –

- Que isso – diz de forma lenta – Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez – olha para o chão e faz carinha de anjo – Não faço mais isso.

- Quem é essa moça Kisame, sua amiga? –

- Que isso Tatá, nunca vi esse ser, eu juro, ela "saiu entrando" pela porta – fala rápido se embolando nas palavras.

- Então ninguém a conhece! – fala Konan – na hora ninguém quer confessar o crime.

- Não é nada disso que você esta pensando, eu sou- interrompida de novo

- Essa Tobi sabe – ele acaba de entrar na cozinha – O nome dela é Taylla Kitawa, ela é uma ninja renegada e quer ser uma de vocês, que nem o Tobi aqui.

Akatsukis se espantam

- Noooossaaaaaaaaa. – todos falam juntos

- E eu pensando que ele era um completo mané – diz Sasori

- Isso serve para vermos, como nos enganamos com as pessoas – fala Hidan – Talvez eu esteja enganado em relação ao Kisame e o I- interrompido

- Como você sabe de tudo isso Tobi? –

- Fácil Pain. Eu achei isso aqui no chão – mostra um pequeno caderno

- Minha agenda! Achei que a tivesse perdido – pega a agenda da mão de Tobi e lhe da um beijo – Obrigada.

- Tobi gosta – cara de idiota (a de sempre)

- É talvez, eu não esteja tão enganado assim – sorriso maléfico de Hidan

- Então você quer entrar na Akatsuki – diz Pain olhando para Taylla – não vai ser moleza.

- Eu sei. –

- Que bom então trate de pagar uma taxa para mim – Diz Kakuso estendendo a mão para Taylla – e o pagamento é a vista.

- Taxa? – a jovem fala assustada – Eu não sabia que tinha uma taxa.

- E não tem, é só um golpe que ele tenta dar em alguns trouxas que aparecem por aqui.

- Trouxas – ela olha para Itachi

- Como assim não tem taxa – fala Deidara

Kakuso pensa – _Vou sair de fininho_-

- E aquele dinheiro que eu paguei pro Kakuso, foi pra que? – Grita Deidara

- Bem que o Pain falou que o golpe era só com trouxas. – ri Zetsu

- Pode ir devolvendo o meu dinheiro Kakuso, eu deixei de comprar muitos estalinhos por sua causa – olha para os lados – Cadê ele? Ele estava bem aqui!

- Ele acabou de ficar doente e foi pro quarto – diz Hidan rindo

- Como assim doente? – pergunta Taylla

- Ele sempre fica assim quando ouve alguém falar em dinheiro, e entra em crise quando ouve falar em cobrar dinheiro a ele – explica Sasori

- Aquele mão de vaca, se ele esta pensando que vai ficar com a minha grana, tá muito enganado. – Sai da cozinha e sobe as escadas para o quarto de Kakuso.

- Vamos esquecer isso e resolver o nosso probleminha com essa garota, fala logo pra ela Pain que não estamos interessados em um novo integrante na nossa organização – Konan falava para Pain com um olhar ameaçador para a nova visitante.

- Quero ver o Pain resolver isso agora – cochicha Kisame em um canto

- Sabe Konanzinha, eu acho que ela pode pelo menos fazer um teste né? – cobre a cabeça com as mãos.

- Hammm – Konan dá uma joelhada em Pain

- Foi mal meu origami japonês.

- Não adianta elogiar, eu vou para o meu quarto.

Konan sobe as escadas e Pain vai atrás dela.

- Espera, não faz assim...

- Esses dois, estão pior do que o Sasori com o Deidara.

- Tá falando o que de mim Hidan.

- Nada não.

- E aí? Eu posso ou não entrar na Akatsuki.

- Você vai ter que fazer um teste, e eu não vou falar que vai ser fácil, porque você terá que nos enfrentar

- Perfeito – ela ri

No quarto de Kakuso...

- Por favor, minha santinha. – rezando em frente a uma nota de cem reais – Proteja todas as minhas "verdinhas", e as "azulzinhas", e as "amarelinhas" e as de outras cores também. Eu não quero me separar delas. – Kakuzo estava rezando até que alguém bate na porta.

Toc toc toc

- Minha santinha pode ser qualquer um menos o Deidara, por favor, se não for ele eu prometo que nunca mais vou emprestar dinheiro pra alguém. – continuava rezando em frente à nota de cem reais.

Bummm (explosão)

- Nããão – ao levar o susto Kakuso soltou a nota de cem reais que foi caindo lentamente, e tocando o chão antes dele a pegar. (imaginem agora isso tudo em câmera lenta)

- Sim, e eu vim pegar o meu dinheiro – diz com um olhar mortal

- Tudo bem, Deidara, eu te pago com o meu pagamento desse mês.

- Paga? – que legal vou poder comprar o meu "estalinho".

- Bom eu vou pegar o dinheiro – vai até uma pequena gaveta e a abre – Droga.

- O que foi?

- É que eu só tenho um quarto do dinheiro.

- Um quarto? Só? Mas você nunca gasta seu pagamento.

- É que a minha mamãe tá internada, e aí eu...

- A Kaká, tá internada? – cara de triste

- Isso mesmo.

- E aonde ela ta internada?

- Na 13ª DP, quer dizer em um hospital lá na minha vila.

- Buáááá

- Mas não precisa chorar assim, ela tá quase boa agora que ela já fez quinze cirurgias só esta faltando fazer mais quatro.

- Buáááá

- Mas tudo bem, ela vai entender se tiver que ficar mais um tempinho no hospital, isso é se eles não se importarem se eu atrasar um pouquinho o pagamento.

- Não precisa Kakuso, você me paga quando a sua mãe estiver melhor.

- Obrigado, eu tenho sorte de ter um amigo trouxa quer dizer um grande amigo como você.

- Sua mãe que tem sorte de ter um filho como você. Quando você for ao hospital mande lembranças minhas a ela.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou pra sala.

- Tá.

Deidara vai para sala

- E esse loirinho ainda acredita em mim, é muito idiota mesmo.

**YOOOOOOO!**

**Tudo legal?**

**Se estiverem gostando beleza, se não procurem outra fic pra ler (brincadeirinha). Devo postar mês que vem, hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa me mandem reviews, dando suas opiniões e sugestões para os outros capítulos, pode ser alguma cena engraçada que vocês tenham na cabeça (da Akatsuki heenn), mesmo que pareça bobo.**

**Twitter: brunafla06**

**M****e****n****g****ã****o ****C****a****m****p****e****ã****o****!****!****!****!**** V****a****i ****q****u****e**** é ****t****u****a**** f****l****a****m****e****n****g****o****.**

"**Ser bom não é opção, é uma coisa do destino" **


	2. Um dia cor de rosa

**Vida de Akatsuki não é fácil.**

**Capitulo 2: Um dia cor-de-rosa**

Só um dos Akatsukis já havia se levantado para o café da manha, Konan estava preparando o café com uma cara horrível (com certeza não era o melhor dia da vida dela), é isso não era muito difícil de ser notado, já que ela murmurava frases como _"com certeza esse é o pior dia da minha vida"_, talvez ela tenha esquecido de ir a papelaria de manhã cedo?

De repente Taylla aparece na cozinha

- E aí o que tem pro café da manhã? – diz Taylla observando o que Konan fazia.

- Hããã, você ainda esta aqui!- dá um olhar de indiferença – pensei que já tivesse voltado para casa.

- Por que? – Taylla pergunta desta vez com a mesma indiferença

- É que as pessoas fracas... – pega uma faca de serra e aponta para aonde a jovem estava sentada – costumam temer a Akatsuki.

- Isso foi uma indireta...

- É lógico que não... – coloca a faca sob a mesa – foi uma direta mesmo.

-O.O-

- E se você quiser tomar café da manhã pode ir preparando você mesma, por que aqui não tem nenhuma empregadinha.

Naquele mesmo minuto Pain aparece na cozinha...

- E aí Konanzinha, o que você preparou pra mim? – fala Pain

Taylla ri baixinho – o que você estava falando mesmo Konan? – continua a rir.

- Cala a boca – sua voz sob seis oitavas

Taylla se cala, e Zetsu, Hidan e Deidara entram na cozinha...

- Bom dia Konanzinha, como você esta hoje? – diz Hidan com um belo sorriso no rosto

- Estou muito bem – olha diretamente para Taylla e Pain – é bom saber que alguém se importa comigo.

- Excelente – fala com uma voz de sinos – então você pode preparar as minha panqueca _à lá Hidan._

Taylla e Pain começam a rir e Konan se vira para Zetsu

- Mas eu aposto que o meu matinho preferido não vai pedir nada pra mim, não é Zetsu – um olhar de esperança surge

- Na verdade o seu matinho preferido ia pedir pra você preparar um prato vegetariano para ele – ele olha para Pain e Taylla que não param de rir

- É acho que ninguém se importa comigo – tristemente abatida – E você D o que vai quere?

- Nada, não Konan, pode deixar que eu auxilio você a organizar o café pra esses ignorantes energúmenos. – fala Deidara

Todos que estavam na cozinha se espantam

- Você vai ajudar a Konan- aponta para a moça e depois faz uma cara de credo – e desde quando você sabe o que é energúmeno?

- É que eu...- rapidamente Deidara desvia o olhar para a porta e começa a gargalhar

Todos seguem o olhar de Deidara para a porta e começam a rir, depois Kisame entra pela mesma porta...

- Estão rindo do que? – pergunta Kisame

- Nada não...- pausa para outra risada- ...Barbie – Pain fala gargalhando

- Barbie? – Kisame pergunta

- Você ta linda hoje garota – Hidan cospe para fora durante as risadinhas

- Não vem me chamando de linda e nem de garota, branquelo.

- Calma moça, ou pode quebrar uma unha – fala Konan

- Eu não to entendendo. – olha para o lado e vê Itachi. – Itachi manda eles pararem.

No mesmo instante Itachi começa a ficar um pouco tonto e se apóia na parede

- Itachi você esta bem? – pergunta Kisame

Pufft

Itachi cai no chão desmaiado

- Desmaiou. – fala Konan

- Foi o susto. – Diz Hidan

- Coitadinho. – Completa Taylla

- Que susto? – pergunta Kisame

- Aprecie a sua tonalidade, e conteste para si próprio. – fala Deidara

- Hããã, pensei que vocês já tinham se acostumado com a minha cor azul... – pausa e faz uma cara de quem não entendeu nada – e porque você ta falando assim?

- É que eu resolvi me tornar um indivíduo mais culto – olha para Kisame de cima a baixo – e isso só é azul para quem for daltônico.

- Como assim? –

- Se olha nesse espelhinho – Hidan entrega o espelho

-AAAAAA eu estou rosa , r-o-s-a, como eu pude ficar assim?

Itachi acorda e aos poucos se levanta

- Eu tive um sonho tão estranho, onde o Kisame estava rosa. – olha para o lado. - Nã..ã..ão era so..so..nho, Kisame o que você fez.

- Eu não sei...

Kakuso, Tobi e Sasori entram na cozinha.

- Pô, eu tava contando moedinhas, não dava pra vocês falarem mais baixo. – fala Kakuso

- E eu estava fazendo outra marionete– fala Sasori

- E Tobi, estava falando com mamãe Taty, epá quem é essa rosinha aí?- aponta para a única pessoa rosa da cozinha

- Hamm, não é uma cobradora né... – coloca a mão no bolso – dessa vez jogaram sujo comigo, mandaram esse mostro só pra ver se eu pago, mas comigo não tem essa não...- da um passo para trás – cara feia pra mim e falta de dinheiro.

- Coitadinha, e tão feinha que me faz lembrar o Kisame. – fala Sasori

Todos riem menos Kisame que ficava cada vez mais bravo.

- Olhem agora ela ta ficando vermelha – grita Sasori

- Cala a boca Ruivinho – grita mais alto o Kisame

- Ki..ki..same é tu? – Ele tenta conter o riso

- O homem tubarão, virou mulher sereia. – Tobi fala em meio as gargalhadas

Todos riem

- E você vai virar sardinha –

- Se você for embalar ele vê se não coloca a embalagem rosa, Senhorita Pocket. – fala Hidan

- Calma aí pessoal – Zetsu fala – É só chamarmos um médico

- Médico? Daqueles que usam agulhas e passam remédios com gostinho ruim – Kisame coloca a mão na testa- acabei de me lembrar sou alérgico a médicos

- Agora ele tá parecendo mais gay ainda, né Hidan?

- É mesmo Kakuso, mais do que já é – os dois cochichavam em um cantinho da cozinha

- Vamos, eu vou ligar para o médico – Konan diz indo para a sala até que Kisame entra em sua frente

- Não precisa Konanzinha, eu até to começando a gostar da minha cor, combina com o meu verdadeiro eu

- Eu também estou começando a achar isso – Sasori diz

- E eu achando que o Kisame não podia ficar pior –

- Esquisitice realmente não tem fim Deidara

- Concordo impecavelmente com você Sasori

- O quê que a duplinha de Ghotan está falando de mim – Kisame sai da frente de Konan e vai em direção a Sasori e Deidara

- Tá achando que bota medo na gente – Sasori ergue a cabeça e quase fica da mesma altura de Kisame

- Cara, você se olhou no espelho, você tá rosa, você agora não põem medo nem em uma barata – Deidara diz

- Loirinho de farmácia, quando eu descobrir quem fez isso, eu ... eu...

- Não faz nada, serei que canta não nada – Taylla diz

Todos menos Kisame riem

- Olha que você ainda não é uma de nós garotinha

- Calma Kisame! – Itachi fala e Kisame se acalma – Por que você não quer chamar o médico?

- É eu tenho medo de médicos

Todos com cara de tacho

- Medo? O Kisame tem medo de médico – Tobi começa a rir

- Para de rir dele, eu aposto que todos vocês aqui tem medo de alguma coisa – Itachi fala sua voz subindo nove oitavas

- É o Itachi tem razão. – Pain para de rir

- Você tem medo de que Nagato?

- Bem Zetsu, eu tenho medo de escuro.

Todos riem

- Há, mas é só um pouquinho. – vai para perto de Konan

- E eu pensando que o Kisame que era medroso – Deidara fala

- O sujo falando do mal lavado. – Konan diz

- Como assim? Eu tomo banho todo dia

- Você fica falando do Kisame e do Painzinho, mais você também tem medo que eu sei.

- Conta Konan, conta.

- Que alegria é essa Sasori, e ainda diz que é meu parceiro

- Bom tendo parceiro ou não o Deidara tem medo de ficar moreno.

- Ká –ká- kA – Sasori rir

- Tá bom pessoal, mas e eu vou ficar Pink pra sempre?

- Isso deve passar logo. – Hidan diz se contendo para não rir

- E além do mais, você ficou uma graça de rosinha. – Zetsu fala

- É até que ficou – Kakuso afirma

- Droga, e o que eu vou fazer se mais alguém me ver assim.

- Finge que é uma sereia, já tá parecido mesmo – Sasori berra

E os akatsukis ficaram rindo o café da manhã todo, que acabou assim: Konan e Deidara fizeram o café da manhã, Kisame ficou calado a manhã toda, Kakuso contou quanto eles haviam gastado em comida, Zetsu só comeu mato, Taylla, Tobi e Hidan conversaram sobre os acontecimentos da novela das oito, Itachi tentava não parecer tão emo, e Sasori fazia pequenas marionetes com os palitos de dente (que na verdade eram de madeira, então ele fazia marionetes com palitinhos de madeira que algumas pessoas usam para limpar os dentes, mas que na verdade são fitos para espetarmos em algum alimento para não queimarmos ou sujarmos as nossas mãos)

-Algumas horas depois-

No quarto de Kakuso...

- Como você tá linda, mais bonita do que nunca, com esse seu sorrisinho no rosto, e esse jeito de olhar –

Do lado de fora

Deidara que estava indo em direção ao quarto de Kakuso e começa a ouvir aquela conversa.

Do lado de dentro

- Rosinha desse jeito tá linda, melhor do que aquele azul anil de antes, eu sabia que você ia ficar linda de rosa.

Do lado de fora

- Então foi ele – faz uma pequena explosão

Bummm

- Então foi você que fez aquilo com o Kisame.

Krassss

Kakuso _estava_ no seu quarto conversando com o seu porquinho (o cofre). _Estava_ porque o porquinho acabará de cair no chão e fazer um barulhão.

- Nããããoooo, Granashi porque minha deusa, porque? – Kisame começa a chorar – Com você eu vivi os anos mais lindos da minha vida

- Kakuso! Hã me desculpe eu...

- Deidara! – Olhar mortal para o Deidara – Porque você me deu esse susto seu retardado.

- É que eu tava pensando que você estava falando do Kisame, porque eu escutei você falando que ele tinha ficado melhor de rosa do que de azu- interrompido

- Eu falando do Kisame, tá me estranhando eu sou muito macho.

- Com certeza você é muito Macho...cado

- O que?

- Heer- olha para o chão – que monte de dinheiro é esse, eu pensei que você tivesse gastado tudo com a sua mãe no hospital.

- É que eu tinha guardado um pouquinh- interrrompido

- Então você pode me pagar o que me roubou.

- Eu gostaria mais é que eu vou usar esse dinheiro para pagar os remédios da mamy.

- Remédio?

- Na verdade remédios, e que são mais que um.

- Mas a Kaká ta bem.

- Sim, mas ela tem que tomar muitos remédios para se manter... – olha para o chão - viva

- Mais não tem esses remédios de graça? – começa a soluçar

- Sim, mas existe uma burocracia imensa com os ninjas renegados.

- Tudo bem Kakuso, paga os remédios da Kaká e se você precisar de alguma coisa...

- Eu sei posso contar com você.

- Bem, na verdade não, eu ia te falar que existem ótimos bancos com excelentes empréstimos.

Kakuso: - ¬¬

**YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOO**

**É aí tudo beleza? **

**Não! Que pena.**

**Já estou com o terceiro capitulo quase pronto, mais acho que alguns não vão gostar, porque eu vou começar a fazer as revelações e o Primeiro vai ser o... **

**Itachi é isso aí a minha primeira vitima vai ser ele, mas não se preocupem, ele não sofrer ( pelo menos não agora)**

**Agradeço ao (s) reviews, e as dicas também... tenho surpresas sobre a minha personagem que serão reveladas mais pro final, aguardem.**

_**Taylla**_


End file.
